SILAS
by pinkknt
Summary: the bishop dies for some unknowen resson. Silas was told by the teacher that a girl name Brettany killed him. But was the teacher telling the whole truth? read and find out about what happens to Brettany Silas and a woman named Annabel. R
1. Silas's pain

_"Silas get up my son, my angel" a bishop in a black and red embroidered flowing gown said. A young albino man, around the age of 19, rose from an old rugged cot. _

"_I wish for you to come with me" the bishop said grabbing Silas's hand. Silas of course followed willingly after the middle aged man. The bishop was about to show Silas what he had awaken him for, when Silas awoke with a startling pain. _

The pain came from his cilice he had around his left leg. It started to throb with pain, because he had rolled over on it as he slept. Silas took the pain of his cilice every day, but know matter how long he's been wearing the cilice the pain was unbearable.

"I must apologize to the lord" Silas said holding the pain from his voice as he tightened the cilice up another notch.

"I must ask the lord to forgive me".

Walking into a room that only had a small end table with a whip on it. A cross hung on the wall with Jesus pinned to it, Silas now began his every day ritual.

He took off his black robe to reveal cuts dug deep into his fleshy back. Silas was wearing nothing under his black robe. You could see the cilice clearly now, with dark red blood dripping down Silas's ghostly white skin. Silas started to chant the words of Opus Dei. Then he slowly reached for the whip. He stood up and smashed the roped whip against his already torn back. He yelled in a thick French accent.

"I must repent to the lord"!

Another blow was made.

"Lord I'm doing this to show you I'm your servant, I will always worship you my lord"!

Silas now got on one knee and **_again_** tightened his cilice. Silas felt dizzy the room seemed to spin. The end table spun, the cross of Jesus spun, and Silas spun. The world went black.

**Dear Bishop**

**Silas seems to be the perfect individual for the job. Send him to the Opus Dei housing building for directions. I trust you know where it is located. I'll be in touch with you as soon as possible. And remember don't tell anyone but Silas that I've been in contact with you. **

**-The teacher. **

**P.S. Just have Silas ask for the room number 13, and there'll be a supers waiting for him.**

There was a slight ringing sound in the back ground. Silas slowly gathered his thoughts and realize his cell phone was ringing; Silas only got the taciturnity phone because father Aringarosa wished to keep in touch when he was on the job.

"Bonjour, yes I'll leave instantaneously father" Silas said hanging up the cellular phone and departing to his room so he could get dress. He got on another black robe, but this time there was a hood to cover his skin from the public. Silas limped out the door, because of the cilice tenderness. Silas arrived at the Opus Dei housing building and walked calmly inside.

"What would be your business here" an older Opus Dei member asked?

"I'm here to stay in room 13" Silas replied.

"Up the right stairs, keep going along the foyer until you see the room numerals 13".

Silas walked in the direction the man had told him to go. As Silas walked he saw an old stairway up to the woman's residence in the Opus Dei building. Silas never thought about woman and never intended to. He didn't allow himself to think about the opposite sex if so he would inflict more pain with the cilice. Silas reached room 13 in under a minute.

He opened the door to see a French maiden sitting on his bed. Silas went numb.

"How did she get into the mans side of the building" Silas thought.

"Hello Silas, I was sent by the Teacher" a younger woman named Annabel Mcgall whispered.

The teacher sent her, so he must have helped her slip in, Silas considered.

"Huh……bon…bonjour" Silas managed to spit out.

"Are you ready for the mission" Annabel asked Silas?

Silas hit his cilice with his left hand, which made him flinch.

"Wee" Silas replied as he uncovered his face.

Annabel didn't seem shocked at his colorless skin, but more at eased.

"We'll both get started tomorrow" Annabel said sitting down on the only twin sized bed in the room.

Silas didn't want to take the chance of thinking about Annabel so he took one of the spare blankets and laid it on the floor. Silas wasn't going to go to sleep at this time because it was just around 6:00 PM so he went in the bathroom. He took off his robe and set it on the towel rack. He turned on the shower, and then stepped inside. The water fell rapidly and slid down Silas's body. Some water made its way downward into the dug holes from the cilice. Silas slowly took off the cilice. It stuck to his desiccated blood, but Silas managed to draw the cilice out. Silas's left thigh was red with bacteria. A nasty blood smell was released into the frigid air.

"Huh sir….Silas are you alright" Annabel asked opening the bathroom door?

Silas was well out of the shower, but he had not gotten dressed. There in the mittle of the lavatory Silas stood naked. The monk had an extraordinary body.

"Oh huh sorry for the interruption" Annabel said shutting the door.

Silas quickly got dressed and thru on his cilice. Annabel was sitting down on the bed staring out a window. There were buildings, birds, and people, outside the window.

"s'excuser" Silas said walking out of the bathroom!

"Oh my apology for the intrusion" Annabel said, seeing Silas was not happy with her.

Silas glared at the young maiden.

"Why did you enter with out knocking"?

"Huh….well you see…I smelt the remnants of blood, and I wished to see if you were alright".

The smell of blood was quit strong, but Silas didn't think Annabel would be able to smell the bitter stench.

"Why are you wearing a cilice" Annabel asked?

"I'm wearing a cilice only to be forgiven by the lord".

"But why would you need to be forgiven" Annabel asked although she already knew the answer. Silas turned around.

"You will soon fined out" Silas said with a smirk like the Mona Lisa's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and maybe give me some idea's on what should happen next

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Notre Dame Church

Chapter 2

_**SILAS**_

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed, big thanks to my first reviewer **

**NAMELESS1010**

**Please read and review :D **

_**ISHOT**_

Both Silas and Annabel moved swiftly thru the Opus Dei housing building. It was 3:00 AM and together Silas and Annabel had work to do. Silas got into the passenger's side of Annabel's sapphire jeep.

How is a woman of god driving a jeep, Silas thought tell he saw the opus Dei cross hanging in the review mirror.

Silas never did thinking about laughing but this was something he had to chuckle at.

"What so funny" Annabel asked as she slide into the drivers seat?

"Nothing" Silas replied and his smile curved back to a scowl.

That was quit weird, Annabel thought as she turned down the black road and drove north to the church of Notre Dame. "Yet somewhat hot" Annabel said quietly to herself. After all Annabel wasn't prohibited to think about the opposite sex.

"Silas"

Silas turned to Annabel.

"Oui".

"Do you want to stay at my house after the deed is done" Annabel question with hopeful eyes.

"I don't have anywhere else to stay,

_(The housing building was only for the night) _

at least tell Monday."

_(It was Thursday)_

"So I guess that would be alright as long if you let me pray to the lord"?

"Why of course if you didn't I would fell like I was leaving you out" Annabel said lifting her right pant leg to reveal that she also was wearing a cilice!

Silas stared at the cilice.

"How come you don't limb, even though your cilice is two notches higher then mine" Silas questioned?

"Woman are stronger" Annabel joked.

Silas didn't like this joke, seeing males were top rank in the Opus Dei group.

Annabel pulled into an old church.

"This is the place" Annabel said stepping out of her jeep.

A building completed in the 13th Century stood in front of Annabel and Silas. Tudor and Gothic styles could be seen from side by side. The high alter, rising to 17m was consecrated in 1628. The Lady Chapel dates from 1631. The 58m Bell Tower was destroyed in a bombing raid on the 26/9/44. Round the corner attached to the Church is a reservoir built in 1691, with 2m thick walls, holding 1,800m2 of water. Louis XIV ordered its construction for the garrison and population during drought. Water is collected from the vast roof of the Church.

"Yes this is it, and I've been waiting all my life to met **HIM**" Silas replied looking at the enormous building.

Annabel nodded, and stared to walk up to the building, Silas soon followed after.

Nock Nock

Annabel hit a big wooden door.

A man with two coal black canes open the door.

"Hello teacher" Silas and Annabel said in unison.

The teacher smiled with a devilish grin as he let both Silas and Annabel into the old church. They both fallowed the teacher/Leigh Teabing down into the old basement.

"Do sit" the teacher said motioning to some uncomfortable looking chairs.

Silas obeyed the teacher but Annabel would rather stand than sit in cheap chairs.

"Teacher, why did you bring us here" Silas questioned?

"Why to tell you the new rules my boy" he replied.

Annabel eyed Leigh, What's he up to, she contemplated.

Leigh motioned to a small picture he had laying on a table.

It was of a girl, around the age of 16 or 17.

"Who is she, and what do you want with her" Silas asked in a concerned voice?

"She is Brettany Row, and she must be taken care of" Leigh pointed to a pistol.

"But teacher she is just a little girl, what could she have done" Silas asked!

"Brettany killed……….Father Aringarosa".

As the teacher said that Silas's world change, and he would make sure Brettany life would end.


	3. Silas's past

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Please read and review, maybe give me some ideas on what should happened next **

**-**

Silas stormed out of the church, and Annabel ran after him.

"Silas be reasonable how could a kid kill Father Aringarosa, it's just not right" Annabel asked in a hushed voice as she caught up to Silas.

"It doesn't matter how old you are but the reason your killing" Silas yelled with anger.

Silas started to remember the terrifying thing's that happened to him as a teenager.

_"Stop" Yelled Silas_

_(His name wasn't Silas back then but I'm just going to call him Silas) _

"_You're hurting her"!_

_Silas mother was on the floor being beaten. _

"_Don't you ever talk back to me" Yelled Silas farther as he hit the woman again. _

_The woman tried to crawl under the kitchen table but the man grabbed her ankle. _

"_To hell with you woman"!_

_The man smacked Silas's mother once again. She cryed out in pain and she was bleeding._

"_No no no" Silas yelled and jump on his father's back. Silas was flung to the ground and knocked unconscious. _

_Silas woke up in the middle of the kitchen. Pot's and pans were everywhere. Silas's mother was lying on the floor dead. "No mother" Silas edged close to her and took one of her bloody hands. Tears ran down Silas's pasty white skin. _

"_I'll kill that blasted devil". _

_Silas grabbed a shinny knife off the counter and started up the wooden stairs. The stairs squeak. Silas's father lay in the master bedroom. He was snoring and he looked sweaty. Silas lifted the kitchen knife and aimed it over the man's chest. Silas tapped his father shoulder so he could see who his killer was. The man opened his eyes and Silas dug the knife into his father torso. The man was grabbing at Silas, and fumbled with the knife._

_"Your nothing…nothing but a ghost" Silas's father forced him out and then started to die slowly and painfully._

"_And your nothing but a forgotten memory" Silas said and walked out the room. _

"Silas, Silas, Silas" Annabel repeated?

"Huh what, Oh Annabel" Silas muttered.

"Are you really going to kill that little girl"?

"She ended Father Aringarosa life, now I'll end hers'"!

"I've only known for a short period of time, but I know this isn't you" Annabel opened the car door and slide into the drivers seat.

Silas slide into the passenger's seat.

"You don't know who I am" Silas said.

And with that the conversation was over and Brettany's life would soon follow.


	4. motle Ugre

Here's chapter 4!

Thanks to all the people that reviewed, I love getting reviews so this time I hope I get 20. Do you guys think you can send me 20? I think you can -

After driving a couple hours to Angers, Annabel was getting tired so she pulled into a motel.

"What are you doing, we have to get to Bordeaux" Silas said?

"I'm tired and I'm getting some sleep" Annabel replied, stepping out of her jeep, to get a room. Silas took off his seat belt and walked up to Annabel, after she had got a room key.

Annabel opened a decaying door to revel a very small room. It had one bed on the east wall that would be snug for just one person! It had a long wooden dresser with a TV on it. It also had a small dinning table with a candle the color of Silas's eyes (cinnamon red) on it. The bathroom looked bigger than to bedroom, which isn't anything to celebrate, because the bathroom was only 7 ft by 8 ft. Annabel and Silas both laid down on the bed at the same time.

"Oh…uh…sorry" Annabel said.

" It okay, now who sleeps on the bed" Silas asked?

"I don't know".

Silas and Annabel looked over the bed to see the wooden floor. There was dirt on the rosewood floor and it had crumbs all over it. A small cockroach crawled out from under the bed. It looked at Silas moved an anatine, and ran back under the bed.

"All do respect, I'm not fond of bugs" Annabel said.

"It's the lord's creation, to say you're not fond of bug's means you're not fond of your self, the lord's creation" Silas said glumly.

"Couldn't we just share the bed" Annabel asked once again with hopeful eyes.

Silas didn't need to think about this at all.

"No it is prohibited, you may sleep on the bed" Silas said in a loud voice.

"Very well" Annabel replied as she walked into the bathroom and change into a small silk night dress that she brought in with her. As Annabel was changing she heard Silas praying.

"Lord protect moi and Miss Mcgall tomorrow, as we need help on a gurney" Silas said.

"Amen" Annabel cute in.

Silas looked at Annabel with dreamy eyes. Annabel's nightdress was beautiful.

It was a black full length strappy nightdress with elegant silk georgette, a covered mock wrap over styling a ribbon trim detail. Her curves looked succulent like fruit Silas thought. Annabel laid in the bed and went to sleep. Silas didn't won't to take notice the Annabel slept like a princess but he couldn't help it. She lay on her right side, breathing in ever so lightly.

Silas grabbed a spare pillow, blanket, and again slept on the clod hard floor.

"_Annabel dear come give mommy some help in the kitchen" A Mrs. Mcgall yelled to her 7 year old daughter._

_Annabel came running into the old houses kitchen to see her mom baking cookies. _

"_Oh yay chocolate chip is my favorite" Annabel said when see saw her mom pulling out chocolate chips from the cumbered. _

"_Yep were making it for your papa when he comes back tomorrow"!_

"_Papa's coming back" Annabel yelled with excitement!_

"_Yes I got a call from the army and they said he's coming back tomorrow" Mrs. Mcgall said with a huge grin on her face. _

_Annabel hugged her mom and then started to put chocolate chips into the dough. _

_Mrs. Mcgall and Annabel were singing and backing when the door bell rang. _

_Mrs. Mcgall went to get the door and Annabel continue singing. _

"_Hay it's a man like papa" Annabel said as she saw the man dressed like her dad had before he left, 3 years ago. _

_Mrs. Mcgall's face went from happy to terrified. _

_She shut the door, and walked back into the kitchen with tiers running down her face. _

"_What's wrong mama" Annabel asked crawling into hers moms lap. _

_Mrs. Mcgall cradled Annabel in her arms. _

_In soft slow words Annabel's mom spoke. _

"_Annabel hunny, your father isn't coming back" Mrs. Mcgall started to cry gently. _

"_Oh that's okay I can wait and we can bake cookies later" Annabel said with a radiant smile on her face. _

"_No hunny, your papa isn't coming back at all…he's missing in action". _

_Annabel was only 7 but she knew what missing in action that meant. Annabel hugged her mom and cryed. Her mom laid her head down on Annabel's and let tiers roll down into Annabel's hair._

Annabel woke up in a cold sweat, she was crying hot tears.

Annabel looked over the bed to see Silas sleeping in peace. Annabel wished she had his comfort. The next morning Silas woke up to see Annabel's face next to his.

Silas jumped up.

"Annabel what are you doing on the ground"?

"Hum" Annabel pulled a pillow over her ears.

"Get up" Silas yelled as he went into the bathroom for his ritual.

Silas surprising finished his ritual faster then normal because he wanted to see Brettany by today.

Annabel was dressed and ready to go when Silas got out of the bathroom. Annabel again was wearing a very fitting outfit. It was a lavish Channel Boutique dress – With an ultra Stylish French Navy Sheer Silk dress coat.

"Did you clean up the blood" Annabel asked in a hush voice.

"Oui" Silas replied and walked out side.

The sun was shinning and Silas was thinking it would be a great day to kill.


	5. House trouble

**THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED, SADLY I ONLY HAVE 17 REVIEWS ON MY STORY (CRYING)**

**BUT I KNOW THIS TIME WILL HIT 20! COME ON PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME (TEARS) GIGGLES**

Driving all the way to Bordeaux made Annabel bored. Silas on the other hand found himself nervous and very sad over Father Aringarosa death. Silas quickly wiped tears from his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay, after all he was like your father" Annabel said noticing Silas had been crying?

"Yes he was like a father to me, only better…much…better" Silas said wiping more tears from his face.

"How was he better than your actual father" Annabel asked not knowing the story about Silas' real father?

"Father Aringarosa took care of me, when my real father killed my mother, so I killed him" Silas said remembering that day Silas' mother died.

"You killed your own father" Annabel yelled with surprise?

"Yes and I'd do it all over again if I had the chance!"

Annabel pulled into a little store to get something for breakfast.

"Now why are you pulling over" Silas asked, getting very inpatient?

"Breakfast, would you like anything" Annabel asked in a cheerful voice?

"No" Silas replied and turned around.

Annabel walked into the convenient store and went to the muffins. As Annabel was deciding if she wanted a Banana Muffin or a Blueberry Muffin Silas was getting some unwanted attention.

"Look mommy he looks like a snowman" A little boy laughed.

"That's not nice, now come on get into the car" The little boy's mother said.

Silas glared out of the window until Annabel came back with a sack of goodies.

"I got you something anyways" Annabel said giving Silas a Blueberry Muffin and a bottle of orange juice. Annabel pulled out a Banana Muffin for herself and a bottle of water.

"Yes uh thank you Annabel" Silas said taking the breakfast Annabel had bought for him.

Eating and driving was all Annabel and Silas did until they reached the town of Bordeaux.

"Now where do we go" Annabel asked Silas?

"Mag street house number 213" Silas replied.

"Maybe you should drive, I'm not familiar with Bordeaux" Annabel said.

"Pull over" Silas commanded.

Annabel did what Silas ordered. Pulling over on the side of a highway and stepping out of the car. Silas took over the driving and made it to Mag Street in a short period of time. Slowly stepping out of the drivers seat Silas made his way to a small fence. Annabel was right behind him. Silas grabbed the top of the small fence and heaved himself over. Landing quietly on the other side. Annabel jump up and over the gate with great ease. The yard that the two were standing in was immense with lush trees and fully bloomed flowers. At the top of a small hill formed in the lone was a white brick house. It stood three stories high and 500 ft across! Annabel stared at the gigantic house.

"How are we going to get in" Annabel questioned"?

Silas didn't reply. Walking swiftly and hiding in the shadows Silas made his way to the house. Annabel followed as fast as she could, but Silas was moving like a torpedo. Looking in the widow, of the first leave, Silas saw no sing of anyone. He took notice that the car was gone, he figure they most have been out to lunch. Silas walked to the door and found out it was locked.

Of course it's locked, they most have millions of dollars worth stuff in there, Silas said to himself. Annabel just caught up to Silas and was breathing hard.

"What is it, what's wrong" Annabel asked just above a whisper?

"It's locked" Silas replied in a thick French accent.

"Try the windows" Annabel said.

"Security system" Silas said in a hush voice.

"Hummmm Oh I got it" Annabel yelled as she started to mess with her hair.

What is that woman doing, Silas asked himself.

Annabel handed Silas a small bobby pin.

"Stick it in the locks and the door should open" Annabel command.

Silas doesn't watch TV all too often, but he did know that people stuck bobby pins into key holes and opened the door. But Silas knew this wouldn't work.

"You've been watching too much television" Silas said taking the bobby pin and unfolding it. "But I might as well give it a try and show you it doesn't work".

Silas slowly push the small pin into the key whole, he twisted the bobby pin, and nothing happened.

"See" Silas said, "It doesn't work".

"Give me that" Annabel grasp the bobby pin and tried to open the door.

As Silas and Annabel were trying to pry open the door someone was staring out the second floor window. A girl with long flowing brown hair and stunning bluish gray eyes was wiping up tears with a white handkerchief. The girl heard what sounded like somebody knocking on the front door, but in fact it was just Annabel hitting the door with fury.

"Stupid door, why don't you open" Annabel kicked it!

Silas laughed at this.

"What's SOOOO funny" Annabel asked sarcastically?

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Silas said once again pulling the smile away and pushing the scowl back into view.

I don't get that man, Annabel thought. One moment he's as happy as a dog with a new chew toy, the next, he's madder then a bull staring at a man waving a red sheet in his face.

The girl slowly walked down the staircase and to the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw an albino man and a woman talking.

What are they saying, the teenage girl wondered. Their voices were muffled.

"Shhhhhhhh" Silas said.

"What is it" Annabel question looking at Silas?

Silas put his finger to his lips, his pail lushes lips, Annabel thought.

"Someone in the house" Silas said, "and right by the front door".

The teen had already crammed her ear up to the door, so she could hear.

He knows I'm here, is he a dog with sonic hearing, the girl thought!

Annabel reached her hand out to knock on the door, but Silas grabbed it. Annabel fumbled with getting her hand back and then knocked on the door.

The girl held in her breath, she knew her parents wouldn't be home for at least a couple more hours. Should I answer it, she question. Her parents said never to answer the door when their not home.

But I'm seventeen now and I don't have to listen to them, the girl grabbed for the door.

"Hello may I help you"?

Silas looked at the girl and grabbed her by the arms. He forced her inside and Annabel followed.

"What the hell, get out of my house, NOW"!

"Shut up, Brettany" Silas yelled as he forced her to the living room couch.

"What, how do you know my name" Brettany asked?

"You killed Father Aringarosa" Silas screamed and smacked Brettany.

Annabel got wide eyed on how fiscal Silas could be. She never thought he would smack a person let alone kill someone. He's a man of god, Annabel told herself, he's doing this for the best. Brettany fell to the floor after Silas pushed her and she tripped over an end-table.

"Wholly hell I shouldn't have let you in, now what do you want" Brettany yelled as she got up off the ground?

"Don't speak those worlds in my present" Silas said getting comer now after yelling and hitting Brettany.

"Get out before I call the police"!

Man why did I answer the door to an albino man, Brettany scolded herself?

"You killed father Aringarosa" Silas repeated!

Brettany got teary eyed.

"I didn't, it wasn't my fault, I didn't kill my grandfather"!

WELL THIS WAS CHAPTER 5, REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE, AND YES I HOPE I LEAFTED IT AT A CLIFF HANGER


	6. what happenes nexts

thanks to all the reviews, i got 20 now, so lets go for 30 :D you can do it :)

Silas stopped with the knife about to hit Brettany, in mid air. Annabel gasped. Brettany screamed for her life. Silas lowered the knife.

"He was your…your grandfather" Silas stuttered in shock!

"Ye…yes" Brettany replied walking away from the two strangers.

Annabel was watching this and thought it was like a soap opera. Never knowing what is going to happen next.

"But…how could you be father Aringarosa's granddaughter" Silas questioned? "I'm the only one he has, and he's the only one I have".

"He is my grandfather, and I didn't kill him" Brettany murmured still walking away from Silas and Annabel. Brettany slowly walked backwards to the phone. Making sure no one knew what she was doing. She grabbed the phone from behind and kept it out of sight.

"May I offer you a drink" Brettany asked, so she could walk out of the room and call the police.

"NO, you're not leaving my sight" Yelled the now furious Silas. Silas walked over to Brettany and grabbed her wrist. Dropping the phone on the hard wood floor, Brettany started to smack Silas on the forearm.

"Go, Annabel, get clothes for the girl and met me out be the car" Silas directed.

Silas walked out of the house, leaving Annabel to fetch the clothing like a dog fetching his masters' slippers. Annabel walked around the house, looking for Brettany's room. She finally found a room to the far east of the house. It was painted pink, with purple carpeting. Brettany had a queen sized bed with a canopy. A small vanity table with a lighted mirror. And a seat right by the window that had a view of the lagoon. Annabel rushed to the closet and found a couple jeans and a couple shirts. She grabbed a small suit case and threw all the clothes into the bag, not even knowing if the girl would see her room again. Running down the stairs Annabel was thinking what the girls parents would think. Annabel found some paper and forged a note saying…

Mom and dad

I went out for some fresh air. Don't wait up for me, who knows I may not be back for a long why'll. Don't worry about me.

-your daughter Brettany LUV yeah XOXOXOXO

Annabel only hoped she sounded like Brettany and had her hand writing. Annabel picked up the suitcase and ran to the car. Walking out the gate this time. She knew know one would see her because, they had the only person in the house as a hostage.

Brettany was seated in the back seat and was crying. Annabel handed Brettany a napkin for a substitute of the worn out handkerchief. Brettany took it and smelled it lightly, just to make sure this lady didn't throw some chemicals on it that would make her pass out or something. The napkin smelled like an under read book, definitely no chemicals. Brettany blew here noise and cried some more. Why is this happening to me, Brettany thought? What did I ever do to deserve this? I bet it was the big test I cheated on in the first grade, Brettany hated herself.

"What's are next move" Annabel asked Silas, as she pulled away from the now deserted house?

Silas didn't want to admit that he didn't know what there next move was so he just said…

"We shall go where the lord takes us".

Huh he doesn't know, Brettany thought.

Mmm he don't know, Annabel also thought.

"So where the hell are you taking me" Brettany demanded?

"I said not to speak those words, and you'll not live long enough for it to be your concern as to where we are going" Silas admitted.

The seat belt choke Brettany's neck as she cradled into a ball and sobbed some more. Brettany was shaking and her lower stomach hurt.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Brettany howled.

"What's your problem" Silas question Brettany?

"Uh nothing, but what's your name" Brettany asked the lady driving?

"Annabel" she replied looking in the review mirror.

"Oh Annabel that's a very pretty name, could you stop at the store" Brettany asked in a pleading voice?

Brettany knew this was peculiar to ask her kidnapper, but it was something she had to do.

"Why" Silas chimed in.

"Silas its okay, I know why, and sure we can Brettany" Annabel said.

Annabel quickly pulled into a small building and guided Brettany into the store, making sure Brettany didn't try anything funny. Brettany walked over to the woman's supplies and then to the register. Annabel watched as Brettany entered the bathroom.

Brettany quickly threw the pads away and ran to the window. She knew that this bathroom had a window that lead out to a back alley, because she came to this little store every day after school to see her boyfriend. Brettany moved the freshly empty garbage can and turned it upside down. She stepped on the top of the can and opened up the window. Brettany hoisted herself outside the widow, and jumped to the ground. Leaves crunched under her feet, and the breeze blew the window shut.

Where to go, Brettany thought, anywhere that's away way from here.

Brettany ran down the alley and froze. Silas was out of the car and pacing back and forth.

Crap now what to do?

Brettany had an idea.

Maybe if I could get that guy away from the car I could hijack it, because I'm pretty sure Annabel left the keys in the ignition, Brettany considered.

Brettany was about to put this plan into action, and if it didn't work then she might as well die trying.

"Go to HELL" Brettany yelled at Silas and then stuck up her middle finger!

Silas's wine-red eyes filled with anger.

How did Annabel loose sight of her, Silas questioned?

Silas didn't have time to go asked Annabel how Brettany got away, so he started to run after Brettany, just like she planned. Brettany darted down the dark alley. It was a dead end and Brettany knew that. She jump for the brick wall that blocked her from freedom. But the thing Brettany didn't know is she couldn't reach the wall. "Crap, this sets things back a little" Brettany said in a shrilling voice. Silas was picking up speed and was all most to the Brettany. Annabel was just knocking on the ladies room door. Annabel gasped as she force the door open to see a window with the empty can under it. Annabel knew she had made a terrible mistake. She jogged to the closed widow and opened it. She saw Silas running up to a shadow outline that Annabel figured was Brettany. Annabel had to help, so she hoisted herself out the window. She wasn't as graceful as Brettany so she landed on one foot and stumble into a pile of garbage cans. The cans rolled out into the alley way and tripped Silas. He went tumbling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Brettany knew god was giving her another chance. She sprinted back down the lane, and hurtled over the cans. Silas made a sad attempt to grab Brettany but she was to fast. Brettany was down and out of the alley way before Silas got back up to his feet.

Silas got up and ran after Brettany, leaving Annabel to see her mistake. Brettany made it to the car and hopped into the front seat, the key was inside the ignition. Brettany quickly remember what happened the first time she tried to get her drivers license.

"_Brettany your next" the drivers instructor, Mr. Hamilton announced._

_Brettany walked cautiously to the car. She was about to get in when she threw up all over Mr. Hamilton. Everyone laughed and cheered. Brettanys' face got red and she ran off. Never having the chance to have her drivers test. But on the written test she scored a 100 so they let her pass, and get her license. _

Brettany shook the thought out of her mind and put the car into drive. Brettany was pulling away from the parking lot, as fast as she could, when Silas's hand came jetting into the slightly open window and grabbed Brettany's neck. Brettany swerved the steering wheel. The car went left, Brettany and Silas went left. Silas was falling off the roof so he tightened his grip on Brettany's little neck. Brettany couldn't breath; Silas was praying she would pull over. Brettany stopped instantly and Silas went flying to the window shield. Blood dripped slowly from Silas' mouth and nose. Silas's body rolled off the car, in a sticky motion. Brettany got out of the car. Silas's body wasn't moving, and he wasn't breathing.

"I…I think I killed him" Brettany shrilled in horror.


	7. total mayham

this took a long time, not to write but to go on a computer that was working. My computer yes isn't working very well :(

plz tell me what you think should happen next because to tell the truth I have no idea how I should start the next chapter, and I'm really dying to write ( my brian is like a chock borad with nothing on it )

Chapter 7

Annabel just turned the corner and saw Silas sprawled out on the pavement.

"OH NO" Annabel's voice sounded like rushing sirens!

Brettany stood frozen, over Silas's cold colorless body.

"What have you've done" Annabel asked with tear filled eyes?

Brettany didn't answer, all she knew was the she couldn't let a man die, even this cruel slaughterer. Brettany sprinted to Silas's side. She gently placed here sweaty hand on Silas's wrist.

NO HEART BEAT!

Brettany thought fast. She quickly opened Silas's mouth. Brettany forced air into the albinos dry-breathless windpipe. Then pushed on Silas's firm chest and repeated the process again. Brettany stood up to see Annabel crying, as fast as lighting Annabel wiped away the tears.

"What was that you just did" Annabel asked?

"It's CPR didn't you know that"?

"No, what is it"?

"It's when you give a breathless person air so the can function" Brettany wondered why she was talking to this lady that took her.

"Oh my dear lord, he's getting up" Annabel cryed with joy!

Silas slowly sat up, and looked around. He reached for the dry crusted blood and wiped it from his nose and mouth. He then shot a killing glare at Brettany.

"You" Silas murmured!

Brettany pointed a finger to herself.

"Me" Brettany said shyly.

"You flung me off the roof"!

"Not totally on purpose" Brettany told truthfully. "I was just trying to breathe"

"So you throw me off a car" Silas yelled!

Silas stood up and walked to Brettany, with an even bigger limp. He held out his hands and tried to strangle Brettany again.

"Silas wait" Annabel screamed!

"Yes" Silas said with gritted teeth, trying to hold in his anger towards her.

"The girl you want to kill just saved your life with something called CPR"!

"Ridiculous" Silas replied also not knowing what this CPR was.

Brettany was backing away from Silas and by now she was more than half way back to the car.

"It's true, and I can show you what it is she did" Annabel asked, dying to touch Silas's bloody lips.

"There's no time for this" Silas yelled!

"W…What, why not" Annabel asked getting very impatient?

Silas pointed one long boney finger to the car driving away.

"Oh" Annabel said as Silas started for the car.

Annabel grabbed Silas's arm just before he got away.

"No you listen to me, Silas" she hissed as she locked lips with him.

Silas's eye's got bigger by the second. Then they closed with enjoyment.

Push her away, Silas said to himself, but he didn't. Instead he took Annabel hands and wrapped them around him.

No you can't do this, a voice in Silas's head told him. Silas pushed the voice out of his mind.

Annabel and Silas fell in a dark haze of light.

This is a dream, Annabel told herself.

This is a nightmare, the voice in Silas's mind yelled!

Silas rubbed his hands up and down Annabel's back. Still kissing Annabel Silas remembered Brettany.

"The girl" Silas said pushing Annabel off of him.

Annabel leaned in to kiss Silas again but, Silas ran off down the street.

Annabel rolled her eyes and took off running with Silas. After four and a half blocks off running non stop Silas and Annabel spotted the blue jeep. It was parked in a dance club car lot. Silas and Annabel ran up to a gaurded door.

"Name" the big grad asked?

"Let us in" Silas ignored the question.

"Name"!

Annabel stepped up in front of Silas.

"Annabel Mcgall, the French motel" Annabel said with a sweet French accent, and a flip of her hair.

"Your names not on the list" The grad said, looking at the list for three seconds and then peering up.

"WELL, this is an outrage; I'm getting my lawyer if you don't let me and my one person posy in RIGHT NOW"!

The gaurd stared down at Annabel.

"Oh here it is, Ms. Mcgall".

"Ya now you see it you big oaf" Annabel said sarcastically.

Pushing her way past the gaurd, with Silas at her heels.

Silas turned his head a tad bit sideways.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, don't ask"!

"Muhum" Silas replied and looked at the shimmering tinted lights.

A flash of red, blue, and green lights showed Brettany in the back slurping a cocktail!

Annabel heard Silas make a small grawling noise from his throat.

"Kill her"!

"But Silas she saved your life" Annabel said shocked!

"That doesn't change what the teach told me to do" Silas fired back!

Annabel didn't have anything else to say, not that she could think of anything.

Annabel walked up to sit by Brettany.

"Oh for hell sake don't make me call the cops" Brettany said drunk, as Annabel sat back down.

Annabel motioned for Silas to come over. Brettany wouldn't know who they were in a couple minutes because by the looks of it Brettany had way to many drinks. But what was on Annabel's mind was how she got them, she wasn't old enough.

Silas eased into the red booth. Brettany looked at him and blew a kiss.

"Come here often" Brettany asked Silas and winked at him again.

Silas looked at Annabel and his eyes were turned sideways to faces Brettany.

"She's drunk" Annabel answered the question Silas didn't have to ask.

I wish Annabel was drunk, Silas thought. Wait no it's not aloud, Silas cursed himself.

"Brettany, were going on a little ride" Annabel said taking her hand.

"I'm not taking your hand, I want the cuties hand" Brettany yelled and burped.

Silas was cot off gaurd when Brettany's warm hand grabbed his own cold one.

Silas quietly pulled it away. Brettany looked confused. Annabel was trying to tell Silas just to grab her hand so they could get Brettany out of the dance club without a scene.

Silas let Brettany grab his hand. She laced her finger with the guy she thought she loved, but it was just the alcohol speaking.

"Your hands are so creamy" Brettany said trying to be romantic.

Annabel held in a laugh. And then she remember her first drink, before she entered Opus Dei.

"_One Bud Light please" Annabel asked on her **21 **birth-day?_

"_I.D." Said the woman serving. _

_Annabel leaned in, to read the ladies name tag. _

"_Here's my I.D. Laurie" Annabel handed her I.D. to Laurie. "I just turned **21 **today" Annabel smiled. _

"_One Bud Light coming up"._

"_So you ready for your first ever drink" Annabel's boy friend, Dylan Ross, asked? _

_Dylan was 25 so he's had a couple of drinks since his **21 first** B-day. He had very light blond hair that covered his pale white skin._

"_You better believe it" Annabel yelled as she got her drink and started to gulp it all down!_

_Two hours later Annabel was as tipsy as an off balance bowling pin. _

"_Your hot, want to do it with me" Annabel asked a random guy walking to the bathroom?_

_He shook his head and continued on his journey to the john. _

_Dylan walked over to Annabel and took her hand. He has spongy hands, Annabel thought. She laughed and leaned on Dylan's shoulders. _

_The next morning Annabel woke up in a bedroom she knew was Dylan's, they spent many hours listening to music and making out in Dylan's room._

"_Ohhh what happened" Annabel moaned? _

"_Morning sweet checks" Dylan said from his desk chair._

"_Why am I at your house" Annabel questioned?_

"_You were drunk so I took you home" Dylan said with a satisfied smile. _

_Annabel yawned and got out of the bed. She jumped as an unwonted breeze of cold air hit her body. Annabel now realized she had no clothes. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her thin body._

"_What the hell" Annabel yelled looking at Dylan!_

"_What's wrong" Dylan asked not looking around from his desk?_

"_Why do I not have clothes on" Annabel whispered, because Dylan still lived with his parents? _

"_Like I said you were drunk, and to keep you quiet I had to do what you asked" Dylan said and turned to see Annabel looking for her clothes. "There in the bed" Dylan said pointing to Annabel's clothes under the sheets. _

_Annabel ran to grab her clothes and tripped on the blanket. Falling face first and the blanket went flying off Annabel. Dylan's dad was down stairs eating breakfast, he heard the crash and ran to Dylan's room. Dylan's dad was very cautiouss with his boy. He ran to the second floor and opened Dylan's door. Annabel was on the floor exposed and trying to get on the bed for her clothes. _

"_Dad" Dylan yelled!_

"_Mr. Ross" Annabel screamed and grabbed her long pink dress to cover her self from the staring eyes. _

"_What in god's name, your to young Dylan" shouted Mr. Ross? "And you Annabel do your parents know about this"?_

"_I didn't even know" Annabel said and she turned herself around and tried to get on her dress with out showing Dylan or Mr. Ross anything more. But it was impossible._

"_What do you mean you didn't even know" Mr. Ross roared? "Now are you saying my son drugged you or something"?_

"_Or something" Annabel replied after she was dressed and presentable. _

"_Get out of this house you whore" Dylan yelled. "I didn't do anything to you; in fact I don't even remember what happen"._

_Annabel's mouth dropped, and she walked to the door. Annabel turned around just before see exited Dylan's bedroom. _

"_I was drunk, but that doesn't mean I don't remember** it** wasn't good" Annabel yelled and walked out with her head held high. Annabel didn't even remember anything after she got her first drink, but she wanted Dylan to feel horrible after what he did to her. After all she was a virgin, but she didn't think she wasn't now. _


	8. DREAM & REALITY BRINGS PAIN & HAPPYNESS

_A waiter walked over to Brettany and put down a drink, not knowing she wasn't old enough for alcoholic._

"_I didn't order this" Brettany said._

_The waiter just pointed to a man in jeans and a white-T, then walked away._

_Brettany felt flattered as she took a drink. Just to show him she was grateful she licked her lips and waved the man over. He got up and walk casual to Brettany. Brettany saw this man with blurry vision. _

_What's happening, she asked herself?_

"_Enjoying your drink" the man named Jason Degels asked?_

_Brettany felt funny and the man was talking weird. In a deep voice and he seem to hold on to the words as if, afraid of losing them. _

_Brettany opened her mouth to speak when Jason kissed her, and kissed her hard. Brettany smacked him away._

"_What the hell" Brettany was getting tiered now. _

_Just then Silas and Annabel were walking though the door. Jason was walking to the bathroom because Brettany cut his face with her nails. _

_After all the time it took getting that drug to spike some hot girls drink, Jason thought. And all I got was beer tasting kiss and face job._

What a nightmare Brettany thought slowly in her clouded mind, as she opened her eyes.

Wait this isn't my room, it wasn't a nightmare, Brettany was locked in a closet tied and gagged.

How to get out of here?

Brettany turned her head left, and right.

As she turned her head left she felt a small string or ribbon hit her faces.

What could this be, Brettany pull the string with her not brushed teeth?

A light popped on, and reveled the dusty closet.

Brettanys nose recoiled, as she saw a rat run under the very chair she sat on.

Ewww, Brettany choked on her gag.

I hat rats.

Brettany looked around the freshly lit closet.

There's dust, dust and more dus….Brettany stop short.

"Dear lord it can't be, but it is" Brettany mumbled in happiness!

SHORT BUT SWEET, PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH AND THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.


	9. Laying down the pieces

There it was. A telephone, just hanging on the wall.

If there was only some way for me to get it.

Brettany shifted her body in the chair. First left then right then left again. Soon after moving Brettany could swear that the ropes were looser.

Brettany started thinking, why is there a phone in the closet?

She didn't really care. All she cared about was calling the polices, and luckily her step father James McGall was the head of the French Academy.

He'll save me, Brettany told herself.

But what Brettany didn't know is her step father would have to make a choose that could kill, if not handled with precaution.

Almost got it, Brettany told herself as she still loosened the ropes.

One by one the three loped ropes, over Brettanys torso, started to untie.

YES! I'M OUT! Brettany was so happy. Now she just needs that phone.

Brettany took the spick sucker out of her mouth (the gag).

She took in a yawning breath.

Then exhaled.

Tip toeing over to the hanging phone Brettany picked up the reserver.

Please have a dial tone, Brettany begged.

No dial tone.

"Crap" Brettany said just above a whisper.

"No dial tone"!

Brettany was SO devastated, she felt like crying.

"Now how will my dad and his team of tried men find me?

Brettany was just about to loss hope on ever going home again, when she saw that the phone wasn't plugged.

Brettany grabbed at the cored and looked around the closet, not a single plug socket was found.

Brettany got on her hands and knee, and look throw the crack at the bottom of the closet. She saw know foot steps in what she figured was a hotel room. So, she opened the door very gently and quietly. To Brettany surprise she wasn't in a hotel room, but a house.

Who ever lives here has very good taste; Brettany loved the shinny wood floors.

Brettany got up off the floor and looked around the room, it looked like a guest room. Maybe the master bedroom, Brettany wasn't really sure. And anyways, all she cared about was that there was another phone on one of the two bed side tables. She walked over to the small table and picked up the phone.

"Yes" there was a dial tone.

**Police Academy**

A cop named Jennifer Fargo was sitting at her desk reading this mouth issue of Publisher Weekly, when the phone rang.

Jennifer set down her Publisher weekly and answered the phone.

"Please state your emergency" Jennifer said in a sophisticated voice.

"Jennifer, it's me Brettany"!

"Oh hello Bret what's wrong? Your not calling just to talk right, because you know my cell phone got fixed".

"No lessen to me Jen, I was kidnapped by a monk and by a lady name Annabel, please send help I'll leave the reverser on the table so you can track the call".

"Oh Brettany, this isn't a sick joke is it"?

"No, now hurry"!

"Okay".

Jennifer and Brettany hung up the phone.

Jennifer picked up her cell phone and called her boss James.

"Mr. McGall we have a problem".

**the house**

Brettany walked to the bedroom door and opened it. It made a high pitched whale. Brettany held her breath.

Please don't let anyone hear, Brettany looked out the door. Know one was in sit. She stepped out of the room into a long dark hallway. Quietly she made her way down stares.

**Silas & Annabel**

"Where's the girl" Silas asked Annabel at her kitchen table?

"I put her in the guest room closet, tied up and gag, you know the works" Annabel said taking a mouthful of fresh hot coffee.

Silas also took a drink of coffee.

The taste is bitter, Silas thought.

Silas looked up at Annabel; she was staring at a picture on the wall.

"Who's he, your boyfriend, husband, who? He's not in Opus Dei so he most be something to you" Silas felt a burning sensation in the bit of his stomach?

"Jealous" Annabel teased?

"No just wondering" Silas blushed.

"He's not my lover, but I do love him" Annabel held in the tears.

"Who is he"?

"Who was he you mean, he was my father but was called MIA".

"Oh so he went to wore"?

"Yes when I was seven, the last time I saw him. But I still think he's alive some were I just wish I knew were".

Annabel may have been wrong on Brettany being tied up in a closet still, but she may not be wrong on her father still being alive.

**Man I'm whipping out these chapters don't yaw think? Well please review :D**


	10. The look for Brettany

**Here's another chapter, hope you like and review  **

**Police Academy**

"Hello this is James Chad McGall" Mr. McGall said as he answered his ringing phone.

"Sir this is Jennifer Fargo" Jennifer sounded out of breath.

"I know who you are, you're a close friend to my daughter, by the way have you heard from her? She left a couple of days ago saying she was taking a walk _most be a long walk_ and not to wary" James said, and of course he waryed for his daughter but he wanted to respected Brettanys whishes.

"That's why I'm calling sir".

"Call me James, and what about Brettany"?

"Sir….uh…James, Brettany just called and she said she had been kidnapped and she needs help".

"WHAT THE HELL" James yelled!

"Yes I know it's horrible, but I had someone trace the call".

"WERE WAS IT TRACED BACK TO"!

"It was traced to 'Wells Procium Lane', house number 212".

"Get a squad of cop cars over there NOW"!

"Yes James".

"Ms. Fargo thanks for calling me and I'm glade I gave you the job" Mr. McGall was about to hang up the phone when Ms. Fargo said something else.

"Jennifer".

"What"?

"Call me Jennifer".

"Uh very well Jennifer, I'll be driving over to the house as fast as I can".

The called ended.

**The House **

Brettany slowly walked down the hallway till she heard two people talking.

What are they saying, Brettanys ears strained to hear.

I've got to move in closer, Brettany told herself.

Brettany stepped causally towards the voices.

"Well we need to get ride of her now" Silas voice was heard.

"Do you really want to kill Brettany, after all don't you remember how she saved your life when she could have let you die" Annabel always seemed to stand up for Brettany?

Silas stood up, out of his chair, angry now.

"She killed my father, and for that she WILL die a long painful death"!

Silas throw the now empty coffee mug at the wall. It shattered in to tinny fragments and hit the floor like hale hits the earth.

"Oh hell" Brettany walked past the kitchen, with out know one seeing her.

"Silas sit down for Pete sake" Annabel order.

Ignoring Annabel Silas walked out of the kitchen and to the guest room, pulling out the pistol, as he went up the stares.

Silas noticed that the phone was of the hock, so he hung it up, and walked to the closed closet door.

He opened it and aimed the gun at an empty chair.

"What"? Silas looked around the dins closet. "NO THE BLASTED GIRLS GONE"!

Silas slammed his fist at the wall.

"Hey that's new paint, you know, what's your problem" Annabel was standing at the bedroom door?

"Your bad tying skills miss girl scoot" Silas glared at the human less chair, as if wishing the chair would blow up or something.

"Well I didn't see you making any effort to kill Brettany back when you where attacking my lips, what where you thinking" Annabel made Silas erupt with anger?

"Why are we on this subject just get the Da…" Silas stopped.

"Oh lord where you going to say the word I think you were going to say" Annabel was shocked? Never in a million years did she think Silas's temper would get so out of control that he would almost say a word of the devil.

Silas closed his eyes and hit his left leg four times.

Blood dripped throw his black robe. Silas clinched his teeth together. "I must repent to the lord" Silas hit himself two more times then sat on the guest bed, his leg hurt so bad.

"Don't punish yourself, it was just in accident" Annabel said, sitting next to Silas.

"It was defiantly not on purpose, and to think I knew that word" Silas hated himself right about…..now.

Silas turned to Annabel.

"So where do you think the girl is"?

"She couldn't have gotten far, so she most be some where in the house".

"Let's go look, you look up here and I'll look down stares" Silas got up and walk to the door.

"Silas, I'm sorry about the kiss" Annabel lowed her head in shame.

Silas turned and walk out the door.

Sorry doesn't cut it, Silas thought filled with hatred and misery.

I've never felt this away about a woman, and now that I do I don't know what to do. Silas was so confused.

**So what cha think? Please review and tell  **


	11. death for one father of two dauthers

**One more chapter left, I think. I'm just pretty much making things up as I go along. R&R**

Brettany strolled as quickly as she could to the front door, when she heard someone yell out her name.

"Brettany, butée" A furious Silas yelled in French.

Brettany froze like a deer caught in head lights.

"Turn"! Silas's accent was strong like a gun shooting though raw flesh.

Brettany did as she was told.

Silas walked in powerful strides over to the immobile Brettany.

Silas pushed Brettany over into the open living room.

Brettany took a seat on the white chair.

"It's a shame that the chairs white, it will leave a nasty red stain". Silas pulled out his firearm.

"This won't hurt a bit Brettany". Silas amid the gun at Brettany's right temple.

Silas figure moved over to the trigger.

"It will hurt a lot" Silas smiled as he pulled trigger.

**2 mins be for**

**Out of Annabel's house**

"Move, move, move" police captain James Mcgall said in a whisper.

An army of highly trained men and woman move to the front door.

Pulling out their guns just as Silas pulled out his.

James walked over to the window and look in. He saw a clean white living room with his daughter in it!

"Get in their now". Mr. Mcgall motioned to go inside the house, everyone listened.

Inside the house

Brettany screamed as the gun went off. The bullet just mist her. Brettany looks where it hit. The bullet was in the wall.

Why had he moved his perfect shoot?

Silas was now aiming at the open door. Men and woman with guns shoot though the door.

Yes their here, Brettany was so happy that the police got here so fast.

"Dad" Brettany yelled and ran to her steep father's side.

"Oh Brettany your mother and I have been so worried". James squashed Brettany in his arms.

Brettany pulled away to see Annabel running to Silas side. Pulling him away.

"Don't let him get away" Brettany screamed pointing at Silas.

James drew out his gun.

"Move one step and I'll shoot" James threatened.

Annabel stopped pulling.

"You" Annabel said stepping towards him.

"I know you from some where".

"I've never seen you in my life, now step back" James said!

"What's your name" Annabel didn't step back?

"Step back" James repeated.

"Tell me your name, then I'll move" Annabel knew she's seen this man before, but where?

"Just tell her dad" Brettany didn't want to stay much longer in the view of Silas.

"My name is James…." Silas whipped out his gun and shoot James right in the throat. Silas didn't miss this shoot, but he would soon wish he had.

**I didn't think I would have James died but it just kind of popped into my mind. I also thought this would be the last chapter,. But I guess I wonted another cliffy. Hope you liked :) **


	12. The end of the end

**Here's the last chapter. I've lost readers over the weeks I've posted chapter because I'm guessing they get board. That's why I'll try to keep any other story I write interesting. **

It all happened so fast, first my father was a live and pointing a gun at my kidnapped, then he's on the floor dead.

I scream out to him, he didn't answers.

"Mr. Mcgall" an officer yelled.

"Someone call 911". Another officer said.

Silas pulled my arm and I ran with him. Only hears the man's first name. Incidentally the man had the same name as my father did.

"Silas you killed him, why"?

"Keep running, you can ask these questions later".

"No Silas I wanted to know who that man was". Annabel pulled Silas out the back down and to her car.

"Well that was Brettany step father".

"What's Brettany's last name"?

"I believe it's Fargo".

"Oh" Annabel was wrong, and of course she was her father has been dead for years. Or has he?

Brettany cryed and cryed, her father had come this far and he's dead. It hurt so much to think that he saved her life or his.

Everyone was around James. Not even noticing Silas and Annabel had left. Brettany saw her father gun on the floor, and went for it.

"I'm not letting him get away" Brettany said aloud.

Brettany ran to the front door and went to Annabel's car. No on was in it, YET. But Silas and Annabel were a couple feet away from the car. Brettany walk in the shadows over to the back of the car. Silas sat in the front, put on his seat belt and Brettany ran up to him. Shoving the gun into his faces.

"You killed my father, now I'll help you go to hell faster" Brettany cocked the gun.

Silas just laughed.

"You little girl have lost everything just like me". Silas recalled the last phone call Silas and the bishop ever had.

_The teach is waiting for you, go and go now. The bishop said. Silas agreed and left._

Wait something's not right about this. Father told me the teach had a job for me to do. But when I got there it was to kill Brettany for killing my father. But why would father tell me to go to the teach and then the teach tells me that the only one in my life is died.

Silas turned his head. The gun hit his cheek.

"How did your grandfather died" Silas knew Brettany wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Why should I tell you" Brettany's voice was stern like a bold yet as moveable as air.

"Because I think I was set up".

Annabel looked over to Silas.

"Set up" Brettany was confused.

Silas said one word and Annabel's mouth dropped.

"Teacher".

"What how is the teach responsible for this" _has Silas lost his mind, Annabel wondered? _

"Stop talking" Brettany scream and shoved the gun into Silas temple.

"How did your grandfather died" Silas just knew something was up, but what?

"I'm not talking to someone that killed my father" Brettany said in a nasal voice.

"Well you killed mine" Silas was going to get this girl to talk.

Brettany lowered the gun.

_I can't kill a man, and anyways he just misses grandpapa. Just like I'm missing James. _

"It all began when my grandfather came into town to visit. He said he was just passing though and would love to stay a couple days" Brettany started talking slower.

_Breath, Brettany told herself. _

"He asked me if I wonted to go to the park. I said yes because I wanted to spend some alone time with him. We walk there, about a mile or so. He kept up with me like he was my age. But when we got to the park grandfather and to sit down, and he told me to go and find him a white feather. I didn't know why he wonted one so I asked. He said that he like feathers, it was like a little peace of heaven falling from the sky. So when I look around for a white feather grandfather took out a letter or something and then called someone on the phone".

"Me". Silas knew for sure.

"Okay he was talking to you, now like I was saying. He was on the phone and I didn't want to be rude and come back when he was talking to uh…you". Brettany point the gun at Silas as she said his name, then put it back down.

"So I went to an ice cream stand and got us both ice creams, and old man with cans served it. He told me that I would wont that left cone. I thought that was odd but I just throw it aside. So I walked up to grandfather and gave him the right cone. He thanked me and ate the cone as we walk back to my house. And on the way there grandfather started coughing. He told he just got something caught in his throat and he'd stop coughing in a min or so.

But he didn't". Brettany paused and looked at Silas.

"Half way home grandfather fell on the sidewalk chocking. I yelled for someone to help but no one came, so I gave him CPR".

"Like you gave Silas"? Annabel jumped in.

"Yes like a gave Silas. But he didn't live like Silas did. And when the hospital told us what he died from they said it was poison that he ate. And that the poison worked fast and painfulness, just a tickle in the throat. Most time causing someone, like my grandfather, to chough".

"It was a set up, you didn't kill him Leigh Teabing did" Annabel said.

"Who".

"The ice cream man".

"Oh yes" Brettany cryed.

Silas looked at Annabel, Annabel was motioning with her head to talk to Brettany.

"Brettany I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I bet you feel the same way about losing your farther. And for that I am sorry".

_How could I forgive him he killed my father. I can't forgive him but it's not like I'm going to even, hopefully, see him again. _

"Do you want to know the name of the man your husband killed"? The question was amid at Annabel.

"He's not my husband, and isn't it Fargo"?

"No that's my name, James is my step father".

"What's his name then"?

"His names James McGall".

Annabel grabbed Silas hand fast for support.

Silas didn't pull away.

"B…Brettany my name is Annabel, Mcgall. My father's name was James McGall".

Brettany dropped the gun, Annabel got out of the car and waked to her side.

"Were half sisters" Annabel side helping Brettany off the gravel ground.

_How can this be happening my father was MIA when he went to war? But wait if he was MIA and someone found him then why didn't he come back to me and mom?_

Annabel turn to Silas and smack him throw the open widow.

Annabel's checks where red and tiers were falling.

"You killed my father" Annabel smack Silas again and again. Silas could have known that he killed Annabel's father, he never would have killed him if he knew.

Annabel was taking this harder then Brettany was, after all Brettany only know the man was alive for two years, when her mom dated and soon married him.

Silas stepped out of the car, and he just had to hug Annabel. Annabel hugged him and still she hit him, tell she could barley move her arm. Five mins later Annabel was in Silas arm and Silas whispered in her ear.

"I'm feeling something I never thought I would and it's love. I love you Annabel but it's not aloud. If there was some way to love you and for people to no it I would take that rot". Silas held on to Annabel for what seem like an eternity. But was really just seconds till Brettany cuted in.

"Annabel I'm sorry you had to fined out that my step father is really your father, and then he's gone" Brettany didn't know why she as sorry but she did feel bad.

Annabel hugged Brettany and got back into the car.

Silas was about to get into the car when Brettany hugged him o.0

"Don't kill anyone, and take care of my sister".

_Okay ya my hormones are going crazy, why I'm I hugging him ewwww?_

Brettany pulled away, and Silas smiled.

"You well never be hated by god". Silas said and got into the jeep.

"Uh no comment" Brettany said and then whipped tiers.

_To let Silas live would be a crime._

Brettany grabbed the gun off the ground and shoot at the moving car.

_Oops! I mist._

Brettany didn't have a signal clue why she let Silas go she just had a feeling he was going to go and kill the real person that killed her grandfather.

_To hell with Leigh Teabing or what ever his name is, to hell._

Brettany walked into the old house to see her dad being pulled away in an ambulance. Brettany walked away and tried to forget everything that happened her these couple days.

Silas drove to the Notre Dame church and got out of the car. He knocked on the door and Teabing answer the door. Silas smiled and told he the job was done.

"Come in". The teacher said. Silas walked into the church and left the sleeping Annabel in the car.

"Did it go well"?

"Yes and I found out some news worth dying for".

"Oh and what's that"?

"Hum just that you killed the bishop and for that".

Silas pulled out the gun shoot Teabing and walked out of the church.

_When life gives you lemons make lemonade. And when life gives you a gun kill the one that used you to kill._

Silas walked out of the church and to the car. Annabel wasn't in the jeep.

"Annabel" Silas yelled for her.

There on in the jeep sat a note reading.

_Dear Silas,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this but I can't let you love me. You have been so nice to me and that's why I'm leaving. Don't look for me, and keep the jeep, to remember me by. I'll be thinking about you ever day and night. I hope you'll think about me and how I saved you from loving me. You'll always be in my heart and soul. Thanks for be their when I cryed, no thanks for killing my father but at least I no he's dead and he's not coming back this time. All my love. Keep living life all the way though and make sure you get the right story before you try to kill people ;D _

_-Annabel Mcgall_

Silas put the note in his chest pocket, right by his heart.

"I'll never forget you Annabel, and we well meet again be it by forces or by will, but we well meet again". A signal tier fell down Silas cheek as he lost another person he loved.

The End.

In memory of Silas.

Born: in my heart - dies in my heart


End file.
